


Dancing Breathes

by UsernamePendingg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Suicide, im sorry, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernamePendingg/pseuds/UsernamePendingg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As silent laughter gripped our lungs I knew that love was not enough. I could tell it didn’t matter because when we got back to the land of the living our love would go back to being wrong, but if that was the land of the living then I didn’t want to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Breathes

**Author's Note:**

> As a heads up, i'm sorry. oops.

Josh and I raced down the brown, cracked earth into the dead woods. Dead for the winter like the rest of the world. 

Not us though, we had more then our lives we had our souls. Forever intertwined and bound by love. We sat on the cold cement bridge overlooking a frozen lake, with nothing around us. Nobody was there, nothing else with a heartbeat. We were the only living things and it became evident when our warm breathes met and danced in suspension before dissolving again into the winter air. 

We whispered silently because even though nothing what we had was to sacred, to dangerous. Because for some reason not all love was equal to our parents, some was beautiful but ours was wrong. 

We didn’t care though, because for that moment when we all there there was, and it didn’t matter. All that mattered was Josh’s calloused hands in mine and the way our breathes danced in the dim light. I knew where the callouses had formed, the same places the scared boy gripped his drumsticks.

As silent laughter gripped our lungs I knew that love was not enough. I could tell it didn’t matter because when we got back to the land of the living our love would go back to being wrong, but if that was the land of the living then I didn’t want to live. 

I kicked my shoe off and watched it fall. It took six seconds to hit the icy lake with a crack.

I felt Josh’s hand tighten and when I looked over to meet his eye I could see the universe's gift to me. His eyes were filled with dazed wonder as they searched mine for reassurance I couldn’t give him. 

I heard a sudden crack and realized he had kicked off his shoe and it had landed next to mine. As we continued to stare at the two eyes made in the ice I could feel a damp drop on my hand. We agreed there and in that moment that we were enough for each other. 

I looked over to meet his dark brown eyes one more time when in a barely audible tone he let out the three words I had been dying to hear again and again ever since the first time he had said them, the exact words I needed.

The words drifted out of his mouth like stingrays gracefully riding the currents of his feathery white breath. They came and glided around my ears. They were beautiful, just like the message they carried on their wings. 

I searched his face one last time to make sure he was as content in this moment as I was. My eyes traced over his temples, deep and soft, then to his cheeks that were hard but seemed to glide effortlessly into the rest of his features. All sprinkled with faint freckles that seemed to be hiding from something terrible. His eyes again took me by surprise, the way the corners crinkled when he smiled, and the way it morphed his entire face. I looked one last time at the curl of his lips and the way the small light in the sky cast an eerie and strange glow on his cupid’s bow. The stars threw shadows on his face and illuminated his colored hair, fading at the tips. 

We would end up in the newspaper, I was sure of it. Josh had always wanted to be famous and for a split second I thought that it was wrong of me to take that away from him. I couldn’t believe the boy with the once black hair and beat up converse that I had meet at a concert in the fall now meant the world to me. Not the cold, harsh world but my world with him.

The serenity fell from my face and I knew he could tell. He lifted his hand and grazed my eyebrows, then cheekbones, then lips with his thumb. Any doubt I had ever had vanished when he leaned forward to meet my lips. We kissed like it was the first time, until we realized it would be our last. It started as slow, gentle, and looking for reassurance. Then it suddenly became desperate, like this right now was all we ever wanted to know. Everything else slowly seemed to slip away when I was kissing him. All there was, was us. That's all I ever wanted there to be. 

I lost any doubt and suddenly we were falling. Falling and kissing and breathing and finally for once truly living. 

They say your entire life flashes before your eyes but when I opened mine all I saw was him. He in all of his beauty. A silver-streaked tear fell from his eyes, pulled down by the same gravity that was holding us. I realized we were both crying, we didn’t know what else to do. The happiness was so much. I thought of everything leading up to this moment. Everything that had happened so suddenly and perfectly to allow for this moment of complete, blissful happiness. 

When I opened my eyes one last time I saw his lips begin to move, as if in slow motion I saw his angelic mouth start to curve around the words.

“I lov-” 

After an eternity we hit the cold ice. Only, why was I still here? He was laying still next to me as small red rivers began to fill the spiderwebs his body had made. 

I couldn’t move but I could see my white breath alone in the air, wandering aimlessly into a dark world I was trying to escape. 

In, out, searching. Searching for it’s dancing partner that had made the world okay. I looked over at him, more beautiful than ever, and he would forever stay that way. I hoped they would never find us.  
Him, I and my lonely dancing breath.


End file.
